


Consider the hairpin turn

by KillingKathy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillingKathy/pseuds/KillingKathy
Summary: It’s all fire and steel and searing heat, and Hux has forgotten how to breathe
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Consider the hairpin turn

It’s all fire and steel and searing  _ heat,  _ and Hux has forgotten how to breathe.

They’d never done anything halfway, fights ending more often than not in charred, sparking panels, training droids scattered in millions of brittle pieces across the ship, so it was no surprise that their frenzied scuffles are no less haphazard, teeth and tongue and overly large hands scrambling to find purchase, desperately trying to make their bodies slot together in a way that felt  _ right _ -to make  _ sense- _ because both of them had known nothing but  _ imperfection  _ and  _ violence _ . 

Their kisses are wars, simply because it was all they knew. 

_ I’m not good with people,  _ Ren whispers to him, late at night in his quarters, incandescent stars tilting on his face in a way that leaves Hux wanting.  _ That’s okay _ , he whispers back, threading his hands through Ren’s thick hair.  _ I’ll be good enough for the both of us _ , he says, just a bit breathless. 

When Hux stands over the command bridge, greatcoat heavy around his shoulders, gazing into galaxy, spilled with distant planets and lustrums of stars, Ren is by his side, quiet and observant. Hux can feel the raw, crude power in which he holds himself, and he cannot help but shiver in giddy anticipation. 

_ With you by my side, we could do anything and everything,  _ He breathes. 

Ren turns towards him, and all Hux can see is his warped reflection thrown in emulsions on his dark mask. He inclines his head, just barely, and somehow that is all the confirmation Hux needs. 

The galaxy was inexhaustibly glourious, and it was all under their fingertips. 

He still kneels for Snoke, but now Ren is by his side. 

_ The world needs order,  _ Hux murmurs to Ren, eyes bright.  _ Individuality destroys, corrupts. I’m just trying to bring peace, end wars. Where’s the evil in that?  _

_ Nothing,  _ Ren replies, honestly.

_ Heros and Villains are just created concepts,  _ Hux thinks aloud. 

_ Well said,  _ Ren snarks.  _ Is that going into your biography?  _

Hux elbows him. 

There’s nothing as comforting as returning to his quarters after shifts, curled up at his desk with Millicent in his lap, threading a finger through her fur absentmindedly, sapir tea warm in his hands. Now Ren is here, cross-legged on Hux’s bed in quiet meditation, and when he stares for a second too long, Ren peeks open an eye, gives Hux a lazy smile that warms him more than tea ever could. 

It’s the closest they’ll ever get to domestic, and Hux wouldn’t give up those halcyon days for anything. 

_ What’s your biggest fear?  _ Ren asks once, head heavy against Hux’s chest, nose nuzzling the crook of his neck. 

_ I don’t know. Dying, I guess?  _

_ You can be more creative than that _ , Ren chides, reaching around to wrap a large hand around Hux’s waist. 

_ Dying unknown, then _ . 

Ren snorts.  _ There’s no chance of that now.  _

_ Maybe in another life.  _

Ren stays silent. 

_ What about yours?  _ Hux asks, twisting his legs around Ren’s hips, warming his cold feet on Ren’s back. 

_ Losing you,  _ Ren smiles up at him goofily, and Hux forgets how to breathe. 

_ Don’t be ridiculous,  _ Hux chides, ignoring his racing heart.  _ What is it, really?  _

Ren doesn’t reply, and Hux looks down to see him quiet against his chest.  _ Ren?  _

_ What a time to fall asleep,  _ Hux grumbles to himself, ignoring the flush on his face as he holds him closer, willing his heart to slow. 

_ What do you  _ **_mean_ ** _ , we don’t need the droid?  _ Hux snarls at Ren, ignoring the threatening crackle of his lightsabre. 

_ The girl has seen the map, and that’s all we need.  _ Ren’s voice is flat through his mask, and it takes all of Hux’s self control not to rip it off his head. 

_ How do you even- _

_ Do not question me,  _ **_general_ ** _.  _ Without another word, Ren pushes past him, and stormtroopers scatter out of his path as he strides towards the interrogation room. 

Hux is not force-sensitive, but for some bizarre reason, he is terrified. 

Starkiller is attacked, and Hux is forced to watch his life’s work crumble before his eyes in screeching steel and roaring fire. 

The shields are down, stormtroopers scattering, Phasma is gone, Millicent somewhere, the command bridge is little more than havoc, and through all this chaos Hux can only numbly think _This is all Ren’s fault._

He turns tail, stumbling and falling as the ship trembles, gripping onto the walls for support as cannons roar outside the window in brilliant flame. He blindly runs through the ship, debris in his uniform, his hair, his boots--he shoves open the door to the hologram room, shrinking back as a section of the stone wall plummets, cracking the floor. 

_ Supreme Leader,  _ he trembles, trying to maintain a facsimile of pained dignity.  _ The planet is collapsing.  _

_ Come to me, with Kylo Ren,  _ Snoke says without pause, and Hux searches his face for anything,  _ everything,  _ but there is nothing in there but passive contemplation, meeting his eyes steadily. 

Because of course Starkiller was nothing in the face of Ren’s future, just a petty indulgence of Hux’s, but all the same he can't help but feel such a bitter sting of  _ resentment  _ and  _ betrayal  _ as he jerkily nods his head, turns. 

His inconsequential existence had never felt more apparent. 

  
  



End file.
